Odd World
Odd World is an alternate universe that is both familiar yet alien, in the Odd World humans don't exist (or do they? - see "relationship to other universes") - in their place are talking animals in the style of those old cartoons you watched as a kid: however appearances can often be decieving and Odd World is also a universe filled to the brim with crime and danger, however the Odd World also has a number of superhero teams to deal with these threats and these heroes can range from the superb to the utterly ridiculous, as can their many enemies. Odd World Themes Odd World is a comedy-based series that deals with anthropomorphic superheroes (in the style of "funny animals" or cartoons if you will) - topics are very varied and can be spoofs on popular culture or more commonly just plain nonsense: much of Odd World's humor lies in the absurd and as a result most of the characters within it are wacky and the adventures they engage in can be wild and limited only by the imagination, Odd World rarely gets serious and thus can be enjoyed by most people regardless of age with comedy keeping people amused and enough action added in to appease even the most ravenous of comic book fanboys (or girls for that matter). Residents Prominent heroes of Odd World include: Skippy Power Pup Mighty Moo Captain Coconut Pandamonium Grim Squeaker Captain Rodent Batling Black Sheep Golden Goose Red Fox Alley Cat Copycat Wrench Justin Time Spot Pride Raver Cyber-Roo Ninja Captain Zero Black Swan Grey Fox Fixer Zeitgeist Prominent villains of Odd World include: Road Hog Gruff Baron Bat Sock Thief Sea Dog Stench Belfry Bat Mr Bug Burglar Cat Evil Metal Moo Uber The Unbeatable Ugh Destroyer-Raccoon Terror-Bull Dr Quack Dread Ancient Bionic-Bison Predator Baron Acorn Captain Salt Mini Locations RBC HQ (the headquarters of the RBC (Really Big Company) - is a huge building in Mega City that produces everything from food products to state of the art military weaponry, it is also the site of many strange experiments and mishaps) The New Pack Building (the headquarters of the New Pack, the main superhero team of Odd World - united under the common goal of keeping the world safe from evil) Bad Place (a city neighboring Mega City - named after the fact it is a dystopian land of ruins with crime running rampant and antiheroes running rampant) Mega City (the main city of Odd World populated by many superheroes and villains as well as countless citizens of all shapes and sizes, despite being named a city it spread over a stretch of land equivelant to most of North America.) Outback (pretty much what the name says - this is the Odd World's equivelent of Australia, only it bares little resemblence to the real-world continent other than some topical features and wildlife) Relationship To Other Universes Odd World has a large number of dimensions outside their own mainstream universe - including the mysterious "Twenty-Fifth Dimension" which is said to be home to godlike beings that once lived in Odd World "before the Age Of Animal" and who have "moved to a higher plane". Very few beings in Odd World can interact with higher-realms but the lower-realms (which are put in Minus) are more easily accessed - as of yet the highest known dimension in Odd World is the "Thirty-Eight Dimension" and the lowest is "Minus Forty-Second Dimension". Crossovers with other universes entirely may occur at any point and in general don't affect the residents of Odd World too badly as they tend to forget about them and return to their daily lives - their has yet to be a major crossover that has permanently altered the Odd World universe. Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Hotpotato